


How a Game of Connect 4 Brought MarcNath Together

by Nottheromangod



Series: gifts to the server from hell [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: # the inherent eroticism of playing Connect 4 together and almost kissing during it, F/M, M/M, and kicks ass, as shown, connect 4 only brings problems, enjoy, for a short time anyway, for the ideas, marc is nonbinary, nath secudes his way to winning connect four, thank you kopy and vee, the little shit he is, they also hold the goat miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: Connect 4 changes everything...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: gifts to the server from hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	How a Game of Connect 4 Brought MarcNath Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christallized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallized/gifts), [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> Dedicated to Chris for the prompt, and to Kapane for letting me use her wonderful Goat!Marc design.
> 
> Enjoy.

Nathaniel Kurtzburg and Marc Anciel are caught making out in a broom closet.

How did they get in this situation, do you ask?

Well. We will just have to go back to the beginning.

The Connect-4 Game.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

The art club was staring while Nath and Marc were playing a vicious game of Connect-4.

It seemed like no one was winning.

Both teens had multiple columns filled with three chips.

It looked like not one wanted to beat the other.

Until Nath tilted his head up, using the boy's shortness as an asset.

Marc was stunned. Nath was batting those blues like he would a baseball.

They felt Nath's warm, calloused hand on their cheek, cupping Marc's jawline. Marc's mind went blank. Both were leaning in, closer and closer and so so closer, until...

Marc heard the clacking of a chip falling into place.

They suddenly pulled away, staring at the game in horror.

A fucking column was full of yellow chips!

They turn to Nath in over-exaggerated betrayal.

Nath was smiling a cheeky grin.

The fucker.

Marc's mind had no time to comprehend that their crush almost kissed them, because their crush was currently running out of the room with Marc's special pencil, their only weapon, in hand.

They chased Nath, the art club following their favorite almost-couple to see what will happen.

Except for Alix.

She walked over to the horrible game, staring at the one chip that ended it all in hatred.

She picked it up, studying its design. Because of this chip, her ship didn't become a couple. 

She just wanted her best friend to be happy, god damn it!

A fat tear ran down her cheek.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Hawkmoth gazed out at the landscape of Paris, trying to find a negative feeling.

"Oh! Yes!" Hawkmoth exclaimed suddenly. "A girl who just wants her best friend to find happiness, but the universe stands in her way!"

A white butterfly fluttered over to him. He touched it with his cane, and the butterfly turned dark purple, pulsing with black.

"Fly away, little akuma," Hawkmoth cooed. His tone abruptly turned sharp. 

"And evilize her!"

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Alix was still staring at the hated Connect-4 chip in unadulterated fury as the akuma flew into the room.

It flew into the Connect-4 chip, and a mask fell over Alix's face.

_"Hello. I am Hawkmoth. You want Nathaniel to be happy. I can make that happen, just bring my Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous in return."_

Alix looked up, straight in the direction of the Agreste mansion. She smirked evily. "Yes, Hawkmoth."

A black mass enveloped her.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Marc just got their pencil back from Nath when the art room doors bursted open.

Marc and the rest of the art club ran away, except for Nathaniel. He was frozen in shock as a giant red Connect-4 chip raced for him.

"Hello," it boomed. "I am Relier! And I am here so you will be happy!"

The akuma threw Connect-4 chips at everyone. Marinette and Marc avoided being chipped, and scattered.

They both watched in horror as Nath was snatched up in Relier's hands as they ran away.

Marinette hid in the girl's bathroom, in a stall.

Tikki flied out of her pocket. "Marinette! That was definitely an akuma."

"Oh no!" Marinette responded. "Relier came out of the art room. Alix didn't follow the rest of us as we ran after Marc and Nath! Alix must be the akuma!"

"Tikki!?" Marinette and Tikki looked at each other in grave certainty. 

"Spots on!"

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Adrien was watching the news while Plagg munched on camembert.

_"Don't be bemused, it's just the news!"_ Nadia Chamack said through the TV.

_"A new akuma, Relier, has appeared. No one knows what its power is-"_

A giant, red Connect-4 chip sneaked up behind her.

_"Why don't you find out,"_ Relier said, straight to the camera. The akuma sticked a yellow Connect-4 chip onto Nadia's back.

Adrien watched in horror as Nadia became slack-jawed, her eyes becoming glassy. She ran as she called for her husband.

The newsfeed abruptly cut out.

"Plagg?" Adrien called. The munching just got louder.

"Plagg!" 

The kwami in question turned around in surprise. "What, Adrien!? Can't you see I was eating camembert!?"

Adrien rolled his eyes in response.

"Claws out."

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

The students and faculty of Francois Dupont was in a frenzy.

Over half of the population was in a fierce lip-lock, while the others ran away from their pursuers.

The lucky few that don't have anyone with crushes on them were staring at the couples with jealousy.

Relier was watching in ecstasy from the main wing's rooftop. She was so happy that all the people were finally finding happiness.

Nath was staring at the scene in horror.

Relier turned to Nath. "Don't worry. I'll find your Marc for you. Then you'll be happy forever!"

"Excuse my interruption, but Nath can find Marc himself," Ladybug said as she yoyo'd in.

"Ladybug," Relier growled. "I knew you would show up."

"Yeah, but did you expect..." a mysterious voice said from the background. A cheesy drum roll is heard. 

Chat Noir uses his pole to dramatically fling himself onto the roof.

"Me?"

Ladybug and Relier rolled their eyes at the same time. 

"Chat Noir," they both grumbled.

Chat Noir held his hand over his heart in an exaggerated pout.

"Ladybug!" He chastised. "Are you really that unhappy to see me? You could have just told me!"

Ladybug smiled placatingly. "Yes."

Relier rolled her eyes so far it went to the back of her head.

"Enough of this bullshit!" She yelled. "Let's fight!"

_**(Now witness my super bad attempts to write a fight scene)** _

Ladybug tried to wrap her yoyo around Relier to restrain her, but it didn't work.

At one point, Chat Noir tried to cataclysm Relier, but Ladybug stopped him just in time, by throwing a shingle into the path of his hand.

He stared at Ladybug in shock. "Hey! It's just a stupid Connect-4 chip!"

Ladybug sighed in exasperation. "Did you ever stop to wonder that the Connect-4 chip might actually be a person?" 

Chat Noir paused for a second. "Nope," he exclaimed happily as he narrowly dodged a chip from Relier.

Chat Noir looked down at his beeping ring. "Have to go. Be back later, Bugaboo!" He catapulted away with his bo staff.

As a result, Ladybug had to retreat too, as she couldn't fight Relier on her own.

How the heroes couldn't fight a fucking Connect-4 chip, Ladybug didn't know.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Master Fu placed a hexagonal chest with runes on it in front of Marinette.

"Marinette," Master Fu said. "Do you accept the responsibility of giving a miraculous to another, and fight for the good of Paris?"

"Yes," she replied solemnly.

Master Fu nodded. He opened the chest, to reveal complex shelving with a plethora of jewelry, all representing a different animal.

"Choose a miraculous and give it to its temporary holder."

Marinette reached out for the fox, but then changed her mind. She looked at other shelves, and saw the perfect miraculous to fight Relier.

The goat.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Marc had found temporary peace from their relentless pursuers when they heard the roof above them crashing.

"Great," they mumbled, "another zombie."

Ladybug cleared her throat. "Marc Béni Anciel."

Marc snapped their head over to face her. Ladybug was holding out a pair of hairclips shaped like goat horns out to them.

"Do you accept the miraculous of the goat, and use it to fight for good and only good?"

Marc was shell-shocked, but they still found time to respond.

"I do." They nodded solemnly.

Ladybug walked over and delicately pinned the hairclips in Marc's hair.

A kwami popped out, and Marc screamed.

"Hello, Marc! I am Ziggy, and I will be your kwami!" Ziggy said, in a high, excited voice.

Marc nodded confusedly. "Okay," they said.

"Just say, 'Ziggy, jump for the skies' to activate me, and say, 'Ziggy, come back to earth' to deactivate me!"

Marc beamed after they got over their confusion. "Okay. I'm actually going to try this. I'm going to help Ladybug and become a superhero, oh god this is too good to be true."

Ladybug tapped Marc on the shoulder. "Marc. We don't have much time."

Marc nodded in surprise. They finally got over their initial excitement, and got their head in the game.

"Ziggy," Marc said.

They smirked.

"Jump for the skies!"

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Chat Noir was fighting her, serious for once, while Relier laughed in glee.

"Seriously, girl," Chat Noir growls. "You are laughing? Oh, when is Ladybug going to come out?"

Ladybug swoops in. "Right about now, I believe."

It was Chat Noir's turn to laugh in glee.

"Oh great, Relier said sarcastically. "It's you again."

A goat-themed hero landed on the roof behind Ladybug.

https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/775063151137652746/775182445377093632/91392a9a-cc48-45cf-bcb7-50a390d5b2e8.png

"Oh," Relier exclaimed. "Now I wasn't expecting _you._ Who are you, anyway?"

The mystery hero smirked. "Cabra," they responded simply.

The mystery hero, not so mysterious anymore, then punched the giant red Connect-4 chip in the face.

Or, at least, what they assumed was a face.

Turns out, it was Relier's stomach.

Not the way Cabra intended, but it worked.

Relier still ended up doubled over in pain.

Cabra wondered how that was even possible, considering that Relier was a _giant Connect-4 chip?_

But there was no time for such wonderings.

Because Relier was busy trying to pelt Cabra with yellow Connect-4 chips.

They watch while Ladybug and Chat Noir free Nath away from Relier's line of eyesight.

Chat Noir called to Relier from the edge of the roof. "You looking for this?"

Relier whirled around, and had the time to flick a chip at Chat Noir as the famous duo and Nath fell off the roof.

But, sadly, Chat Noir wasn't quick enough to dodge the chip.

It was now planted on his shoulder.

When Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Nathaniel landed on the ground, Chat Noir was staring unashamedly at Ladybug's ass.

"What, Pussycat?" Ladybug said, rolling her eyes.

"Well," Chat Noir flirted. "I am a cat, and I would like to be in your-"

A siren went off, loud enough to drown Chat Noir's last word.

But Ladybug got the meaning.

She raised her eyebrows so far, they push at her hairline. She decided to flirt back. To hell with it.

"I'd let you, if you behave."

This succeeded in holding off Chat Noir's advances.

Nath just looked on from the sidelines, fanboying so hard his head might explode.

' _LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR WERE **JUST** FLIRTING! Wait till Alya hears about this,' _he thought on repeat.

Cabra landed on the ground, still fighting Relier.

"Anyone want to help!?" They yelled. "Relier wont be held up on the roof for long!"

Ladybug nodded. Oh, Marc. She knew they would figure out their power. She shook her head, getting herself back into the game. 

"Time for an assist," she cried. "Lucky Charm!"

A box fell put of the sky and fell into her hands.

She ripped off the wrapping as a dazed Chat Noir and Cabra were fighting Relier.

She balked as she saw the contents of the box.

"A Connect-4 game?" She exclaimed loudly. "Weird."

Chat Noir looked back at her. "Well you better find out a way to use it! I cannot stand my insatiable want for you any longer!"

That got Ladybug moving. She did not want Chat Noir flirting with her like _that_ any longer.

Ladybug yelled for Relier. "Hey! Blood Clot! Wanna play a game?"

Relier slowly turned. "A game? Sure. What game?"

Ladybug smirked. "You'll just have to find out."

Relier sagged. "Might as well. But not before this."

She then, lightning quick, stuck a chip onto Nath.

"No," Cabra yelled. 

Ladybug wasn't listening. She was starting a Connect-4 game with Relier.

If Ladybug won, she got the akumatized object.

If Relier won, she would get the miraculous.

Well, at least, those were the official rules.

Meanwhile, Nath was chasing after Cabra, who already used their power and was about to transform back.

Cabra ran into a closet just as they transformed back into Marc.

Marc had no idea that they would be timed..

They had no time to dwell on this because Nath barges into the closet. He looks as shy as usual.

"Marc," he said breathily. "Did I ever tell you..." Nath steps closer, pinning Marc against the wall, with his hands on their chest.

Nath was a moment from kissing Marc when he pulled away, using his hands as leverage.

"What I did this weekend?"

Marc blinks. Nath was just about to kiss them, and he pulls away? Ugh.

Marc glares at Nath. They walk forward menacingly, like a predator about to pounce, as Nath moves backwards.

Marc plants both their hands against the wall, on either side of Nath's head. They finally decide to use their tallness to their advantage.

They lean in, Nath's hands clutching at their shirt. They move closer and closer, tantalizingly, towards Nath, until, finally, their lips are almost touching his.

Marc smirks, before diving in and kissing Nath.

Nath groans and kisses greedily back.

They distantly hear a call of "Miraculous Ladybug!" in the background, but they both are too busy making out to listen.

Skin brushes against skin, mouth against mouth, hands against hips.

It was not how Marc expected their first kiss to go, but it was perfect.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Ladybug left Alix sitting there, disoriented, as she looked for Marc.

She needed the miraculous back from the green-eyed teen.

She checks every room, and she hears banging and moaning inside one.

It is a closet door.

She rolls her eyes as she opens the door to find Marc and Nath in various states of disarray.

She simply holds out her hand. Marc looks at her sadly, before taking out the hairclips and dropping them on her hand.

"Goodbye, Ziggy," they whisper. 

Nath suddenly pulls in Marc by the collar of their shirt and starts nibbling on their lower lip. Marc moans.

Ladybug sighs and closes the door, leaving them to it.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

So yeah.

That's how Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzburg ended up making out in a broom closet.

Amazing how one silly game can change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Relier means connect in french
> 
> Cabra means goat in spanish


End file.
